


Когда мне ломают шею, о ребрах не говоря

by anyakindheart



Series: Ожидаю защитника [2]
Category: Die Stadt der Träumenden Bücher | The City of Dreaming Books - Walter Moers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Ravenclaw!Homuncolossus, Slytherin!Hilde, human!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakindheart/pseuds/anyakindheart
Summary: - А что ты скажешь, если мой Патронус тоже будет птичкой?- Голубем? - Кайга взглянул на следящую нечисть, потом перевел на меня непонимающий взгляд. - А что я должен буду сказать? Ничего не скажу.- Нет, допустим, что не голубем, а такой же птичкой, как у тебя, - сказал я с нажимом. Мол, известное же дело, когда у двух или более людей вдруг совпадает Патронус. История знает примеры разной степени обоснованности и драматичности. Иногда это вертикальные внутрисемейные связи, иногда - супруги, иногда - "закадычные друзья". Указываю это в кавычках, потому что почерпнуто это словосочетание из монографии Арабеллы Чентилесски под названием "Символика духа: ваш Патронус и гадание Высших Чар". Не спрашивайте, с какой целью я вообще раскрыл нечто с подобным названием, сказать могу только, что дело было одним особенно долгим летом в конце третьего курса. Монография была адаптированным переизданием какой-то крайне старой рукописи: естественно (ну, в рамках того времени), госпожа Чентилесски не осмелилась назвать двух волшебников одного пола, обладающих одинаковыми Патронусами, никак иначе, кроме как "закадычными друзьями".
Relationships: Homuncolossus/Hildegunst von Mythenmetz
Series: Ожидаю защитника [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833382





	Когда мне ломают шею, о ребрах не говоря

**Author's Note:**

> каст на хьюман!Гомунколосса - Эшли Редфорд:  
> https://imgur.com/a/ZZVL77P
> 
> каст на хьюман!Хильдегунста - Квинси Браун:  
> https://imgur.com/a/TXHZyyO
> 
> Брюн - это ОСка, формально - двоюродная сестра Хильде, на деле они почти как родные. каст - Бриттани О'Грэди:  
> https://imgur.com/a/fQTYM5z
> 
> Илзе - тоже ОСка (они обе впервые появились в детективной АУ, о которой я тоже однажды рекою разольюсь), девушка Брюн. каст - Иванна Сахно:  
> https://imgur.com/a/q4QMDFL
> 
> олсо: в книге мы так и не узнали настоящего имя Гомунколосса, поетому тут его зовут Кайга (по причинам которых нет. прост)
> 
> название из стихотворения А. Межирова "Монолог профессионала"

Я долго прикидывал, какими словами попросить Кайгу о помощи и стоит ли это делать. Будет ли ему удобно втиснуть в свое расписание еще и меня, захочет ли он в принципе возиться со мной, сочтет ли это адекватным и целесообразным, а главное - знает ли он вообще, чем именно может мне помочь. Потому что я, например, и не представлял, как можно передать кому-то другому сакральное знание о технике вызова телесного патронуса. Не было ни секретом, ни удивительным чудом то, что после демонстрации Кайгой своего Патронуса я был так взбудоражен, что резко обострилось мое собственное желание тоже суметь призвать себе защитника. Прямо как в детстве, когда одному из твоих малолетних друзей дарят игрушечную волшебную палочку, способную пускать цветные искорки - и спустя полдня такая же палочка (но с искрами другого цвета!) уже нужна всем детям окрестных волшебников. Помню, у нас считалось, что цвет искорок определяет, на какой факультет ты будешь распределен, когда поедешь в Хогвартс. Также помню, что с Брюн мы всегда на пару рыдали из-за наших палочек: я - из-за того, что моя стреляла красными искрами, а я не хотел на Гриффиндор; Брюн - из-за того, что искорки в ее палочке были нежно-персиковыми, а факультетов с символикой такого цвета в Хогвартсе отродясь не бывало.

Естественно, терпения мне на себя самого не хватило, как и обычно. Несколько раз, уличив момент, я попробовал скопировать то, что видел в Выручай-Комнате. По ощущениям это мало отличалось от размахивания той игрушечной детской палочкой: искры вроде бы летят, а эффекта никакого. Я был и так одержим идеей вызова Патронуса, а вскоре стал еще и фрустрирован из-за того, что у меня ничего не получалось.

Как это часто бывало в случаях, где было доступно менторство Кайги, довольно скоро я все-таки сдался.

\- Готов помочь, чем смогу, - серьезно сказал Кайга и кивнул, когда я остановил его прямо на винтовой лестнице около огромного витражного окна.

Ученики, которые целой массой пытались протолкнуться в Северную башню, бухтели и ворчали, натыкаясь на нас, и поэтому Кайга увлек меня на подоконник.

\- Правда? - спросил я, когда мы уселись поглубже, чтобы ноги не так неудобно торчали в проходе.

Я как раз с Прорицаний и направлялся. Гадательная карта молний Пиестора Незува предрекла мне триаду, которую я смог истолковать лишь как "Сильная пищевая аллергия + Приступ коленного зуда + Потеря носка"; с этим заданием я справился в первые сорок минут занятия, а остальное время сидел с намеренно скептичным и скучающим видом, чтобы показать, в каком месте я видал эти аллергии и пропавшие носки. Профессорка Анацаци подошла ко мне для проверки, глянула карту, потом послушала мою версию предсказания и вдруг зашлась таким мощным визгливым хохотом, что ей пришлось схватиться за стеклянный столик, чтобы не упасть. Я попытался было доказать ей, что узор мог в любом случае быть истолкован только одним, вполне конкретным образом, и с результатами я ее ознакомил, но она все равно только бестолково повторяла: "Коленный зуд! Потерянный носок!" - и от избытка чувств похлопывала себя по мантии. В конечном итоге это мне надоело, и я решил быть к ней снисходителен и сохранять молчание. Снова раскрыл рот я только тогда, когда до меня дошло, что она собирается навешать мне на дом заданий в духе многострочных эссе по чтению карт молний и по жизнеописанию Пиестора Незува. С целью заговаривания зубов я тут же принялся расспрашивать ее про амулеты из медвежьего лука и их ранжирование. Эта тема всегда была благодатной, не подвела она и в очередной раз: Инацея Анацаци до конца занятия, не отходя от моего места, распространялась о медвежьем луке, а от кары Незува я был спасен.

Кайга, в свою очередь, освободился после травологии. От него все еще влажно, еле уловимо пахло теплицей; под скулой засохла крохотная капелька чего-то зеленоватого, похожего на землистый растительный сок. Мне все хотелось поднять руку и счистить ее, но я этого не делал.

\- Правда. Без проблем, - сказал Кайга. - Пока не знаю, как именно это сделать, но раз для тебя это важно, что-нибудь придумаю.

Мы оба погрузились в молчание - комфортное, несмотря на то, что каждый нахальный третьекурсник, проходя мимо нас, обязательно задевал хотя бы одно из четырех наших колен и начинал сыпать цыплячьими ругательствами. Одному особенно хамскому мальчишке в гриффиндорской мантии я даже порывался дать пинка - спасло его только то, что он успел отбежать. Движимый жаждой возмездия, я выхватил было волшебную палочку, намереваясь просто набросить малолетнему грубияну его же мантию сзади на голову, но тут Кайга легонько потрогал меня за локоть и указал на потолок. Там в абсолютно неестественной манере, с еле колеблющимися крыльями, парил белоснежный голубь, похожий на игрушечного. Смотрел он на меня, правда, с очень гадливым видом, будто понимал больше, чем допускал его крохотный мозг.

Должен сразу сказать, что это был не настоящий голубь, а странсфигурированный из Мерлин знает каких компонентов. Это была придумка Ралы Лесс, которая в прошлом году, в конце ее седьмого курса, вдруг огорошила абсолютно весь преподавательский состав: она, героическая староста всея школы, блестящая студентка и абсолютно гениальная волшебница, вместо многообещающих карьерных путей выбрала остаться в Хогвартсе в помощниках у Талона, преподававшего Уход за Магическими Существами. Также она, несмотря на то, что я не был уверен (и это вызывало у меня крайнее возмущение), что такое разрешено школьными протоколами, время от времени помогала и ассистировала на занятиях по Трансфигурации, по Чарам, по Полетам на метле. Пост капитана гриффиндорской команды Рале как выпускнице пришлось покинуть, что не мешало ей, однако, на каждом матче громче всех орать и болеть за красно-золотых. Новым капитаном стал теперешний семикурсник Румо, что тоже никого не удивило. Все равно они друг от друга не отлипали, что лично я находил малость странным: Рала, если отставить в сторону соревновательную неприязнь, всегда казалась мне потрясающе умной и многогранной личностью, а вот что касается Румо - могу сказать, что за все время обучения в Хогвартсе я буквально раза четыре видел, чтобы он разговаривал.

Так вот, помимо мелких нововведений, призванных обезопасить процесс обучения для студентов, Рала также запустила кампанию против школьной травли. При помощи преподавателей она наколдовала целую стаю кукольного вида белых голубей, которых распустила по всей территории Хогвартса, включая замок и ближайшие окрестности. Никто из простых смертных долгое время не посвящался в тайну того, как работают эти чары, но мы с Кайгой подозревали (и оказались в итоге правы), что голуби зависают над каждым случаем неоднозначного поведения студентов в коридорах и начинают наблюдать, а затем увиденное магически протоколируется дюжинами волшебных перьев на бесконечной бумаге с указанием времени и места происшествия и имен принимавших участие. В таком случае в конце каждого дня Рала должна была садиться в ворох исписанных свитков и перечитывать все донесения, а потом каким-то образом выносить на обсуждение то, что показалось ей важным.

Задумка-то была отличная, но с точки зрения этики (да и техники) было немало огрехов. Как верно истолковать голубиный протокол? Могла ли в него закрасться ошибка? Кто может быть наделен правом по справедливости судить виновников произошедшего? Какие полутона сложных межличностных взаимоотношений доступны для понимания заколдованному голубю, а какие остаются загадкой подлунного мира? Честно вам скажу, у меня есть одна любимая история, которая ставит крупный знак вопроса на всей этой инициативе, и приключилась она не с кем иным, как с Брюн. Ее и ее однокурсницу с Хаффлпаффа по имени Илзе вызвали на серьезную беседу по поводу драки, учиненной ими в пустом коридоре заброшенного крыла. Свитки Ралы настаивали на том, что борьба была не на жизнь, а на смерть; крохотные птичьи мозги явно выдавили в текст огромного протокола все эпитеты, которые показались им уместными для описания всей жестокости того побоища. Как бы то ни было, формулировки, обозначающие действия воительниц, оставались весьма туманны, вот дам и позвали для разговора и уточнения деталей произошедшего (ходят слухи, что над замком грянул гром, когда Рала зачитала с листа последнюю строчку). Дальнейшее мне известно лично со слов Брюн: доуточнялись до того, что красная, как гриффиндорское знамя, но с лицом невозмутимым, точно озерные воды, Илзе спокойно протянула руку в сторону сидящей на соседнем стуле Брюн и, взяв ее ладонь в свою, тихо, но четко сказала: "Мы не дрались, мы целовались". Брюн подтвердила. Рала покраснела не хуже Илзе и с рассеянным видом уткнулась в свои свитки, будто надеялась найти там хоть какие-то подсказки или зацепки. Короче, кончилось тем, что Рала перед ними степенно извинилась и отпустила их восвояси, а история стала достоянием общественности, и иногда можно было пройти по коридору мимо следующей картины: какие-то люди милуются в уголке, а вокруг них скачут двое-трое их однокурсников и страшно курлыкают, изображая руками движения крыльев.

Однако с помощью карательного голубиного отряда Ралы Лесс все же удалось предотвратить несколько неприятных стычек. Можно было сколько угодно насмехаться над Ралой, которая каждый вечер получала километры бумаги, исписанной гибридом военной прозы и любовного романа; стало ясно, что идея себя оправдала, когда некоторые младшекурсники из числа тех несчастных, которым по воле рока приходится сносить поведение задиристых однокашников, смогли наконец вздохнуть спокойно. Система дорабатывалась, трансформировалась, улучшалась. В ближайшее время никто не планировал от нее избавляться, и поэтому при виде голубя я тут же сделал вид, что палочка интересовала меня постольку поскольку, а вовсе не для каких-то там мрачных целей. Покручивая ее в пальцах и потупившись, я спросил:

\- А что ты скажешь, если мой Патронус тоже будет птичкой?

\- Голубем? - Кайга взглянул на следящую нечисть, потом перевел на меня непонимающий взгляд. - А что я должен буду сказать? Ничего не скажу.

\- Нет, допустим, что не голубем, а такой же птичкой, как у тебя, - сказал я с нажимом. Мол, известное же дело, когда у двух или более людей вдруг совпадает Патронус. История знает примеры разной степени обоснованности и драматичности. Иногда это вертикальные внутрисемейные связи, иногда - супруги, иногда - "закадычные друзья". Указываю это в кавычках, потому что почерпнуто это словосочетание из монографии Арабеллы Чентилесски под названием "Символика духа: ваш Патронус и гадание Высших Чар". Не спрашивайте, с какой целью я вообще раскрыл нечто с подобным названием, сказать могу только, что дело было одним особенно долгим летом в конце третьего курса. Монография была адаптированным переизданием какой-то крайне старой рукописи: естественно (ну, в рамках того времени), госпожа Чентилесски не осмелилась назвать двух волшебников одного пола, обладающих одинаковыми Патронусами, никак иначе, кроме как "закадычными друзьями".

Вещи, до которых четырнадцатилетнему мне не было абсолютно никакого дела, заиграли новыми красками только теперь. Они томились и вызывали сладковатую, огнистую тоску, возможной тщетности которой я, пожалуй, боялся в достаточной степени для того, чтобы боггарт (при должном проявлении фантазии) изобразил при встрече со мной именно ее. Случалось, что, ложась спать, я до такой степени сам себя храбрил и ободрял, прокручивая в голове события прошедшего дня, и так убедительно сам себе доказывал, что просто не мог придумать особое отношение Кайги ко мне, что последней моей мыслью перед погружением в сон было что-то вроде: "Ну уж завтра я точно приглашу его сходить вместе в Хогсмид".

Под "сходить в Хогсмид" предполагалось не то, что делают обыкновенные ученики Хогвартса, когда наводняют "Сладкое Королевство" или лавку Зонко ради конфет и веселья, нет! Я подразумевал поход особенный: когда люди отправляются в Хогсмид вдвоем, потому что они друг к другу неравнодушны. Тогда они приходят в какое-нибудь пристойное кафе типа "Трех Метел", долго в смущенном молчании прихлебывают горячее сливочное пиво, потом идут прогуляться по заснеженным улочкам, красивым и ярким, как с открытки. Может быть, после прогулки по деревушке они доходят до какого-нибудь тихого подлеска и делают там что-нибудь еще - например, целуются (об этом я тоже думал значительно больше, чем хотелось бы рациональной части моего "я"). В один из вечеров мысль о поцелуях в подлеске у Хогсмида стала настолько навязчивой, что мне пришлось в полусне насобирать целое ожерелье разнообразных доводов "против": во-первых, на холодном воздухе обветриваются губы. Во-вторых, в принципе торчать на улице зимой довольно зябко. В-третьих, куча слоеной одежды, делающей тебя толстым и неповоротливым. В-четвертых, снег наверняка валом валит в лицо. В-пятых, с чего я вообще взял, что Кайга стал бы со мной целоваться в подлеске? С чего вдруг решил, что он действительно мог бы аккуратно, сосредоточенно подпихнуть меня в грудь так, чтобы спиной я прижался к какой-нибудь черной сосне, что он мог бы затем подступить ко мне вплотную, внимательно посмотреть мне в глаза, чуть наклонить голову и поцеловать меня губами в губы? С чего бы, с чего такого-то вдруг?

Вот и я был без понятия, так что больше никаких комментариев по поводу притчевых поцелуев давать не буду. Скажу только, что утром, последовавшим после сна, который я обильно сдобрил подобными фантазиями, мне, к глубочайшему моему стыду, потребовались Очищающие чары. Я был чудовищно смущен и удивлен, возможно, даже немного зол, - а еще я надеялся, что никто из моих однокурсников не пытался влезть под мой балдахин до того, как я проснулся сам. Но никто вроде бы ничего не сказал, косо не посмотрел, даже не намекнул - так что я решил, что все обошлось.

\- ...в таком случае я пойму и порадуюсь, - пробормотал Кайга в ответ на мой вопрос, содержание которого я и сам уже успел забыть. Было видно, что он тоже слегка стушевался. Слава Мерлину, что хоть сам не припомнил "закадычных друзей", если он вообще был знаком с этим термином. Чтобы развеять эту неловкость, я уселся ровнее и расправил плечи. Потом легонько хлопнул Кайгу тыльной стороной ладони по бедру.

\- Это если у меня вообще получится хоть какой-нибудь Патронус, - сказал я.

\- Естественно, получится, - сказал Кайга голосом острым, как меч. И так он сверкнул глазами, что в тот момент я готов был поверить ему во всем, что бы он ни сказал.

*

Он, в чем я и не сомневался, действительно сдержал свое обещание и с тех пор давал мне кое-какие уроки по чарам Патронуса. К сожалению, однако, эти наши упорные, плохо влезающие в общее расписание уроков тренировки не приносили успеха.

Мы пытались проявить изобретательность там, где это было возможно: большую часть времени мы занимались в Выручай-Комнате, так как это было безопаснее всего, но пару раз ради смены обстановки приходили в пустующие классы или даже топтались вне замка, на холодной травянистой равнине перед мостом.

Для того, чтобы подстегнуть мою фантазию, Кайга на ходу придумывал для меня целые истории, в конце каждой из которых я якобы сталкивался нос к носу с дементором и должен был дать ему достойный отпор. Для пущего эффекта он часто велел мне закрыть глаза, а сам начинал расхаживать подле меня кругами и сочинять. Голос его был то ползучим и вкрадчивым, то сухим и неприкаянным, то грозным и полнокровным, как надувший грудь молодой бык. Я знал, что у Кайги уникальная фантазия, но даже не догадывался, что при этом он еще и замечательный, грамотный автор и рассказчик, который умеет создавать атмосферу одними словами: от его интонаций меня сначала бросало в холод, а уже на следующих репликах я начинал оттаивать и теплеть. К концу повествования, однако, в истории непреклонно зрела одна и та же тревожная, металлическая нота, зябкая и полная драматизма. Волоски у меня на шее вставали дыбом; при закрытых глазах ощущение отчаяния было липким и плотным, как кокон. Я взмахивал палочкой, стараясь в точности повторить движение, заранее показанное Кайгой, пытался сосредоточить в голове ворох всех положительных эмоций, которые только мог вообразить, и торжественно призывал: _Экспекто Патронум!_

Только вот эффекта от таких действий, к сожалению, было еще меньше, чем когда я пытался невербальным заклятием всколыхнуть балдахин, лениво валяясь под вечер в кровати в слизеринской спальне. Проанализировав свои действия после трех или четырех бесплодных попыток, я догадался, в чем может быть дело: Патронусу, вероятно, нужно одно конкретное яркое воспоминание, а не скоп абстрактных радостей, которым я пытался его накормить.

Когда я поделился с Кайгой своими мыслями, он, игнорируя мои скептические взгляды и всхмыкивания, начал давать мне еще и домашнее задание: ворошить закоулки памяти с целью отыскать тот самый сверкающий самородок, то самое лучшее, добрейшее воспоминание, которое поможет моему Патронусу обрести телесность. Я старался выполнять его наказ добросовестно и прикладывал все доступные усилия, но все же мне было трудно представить, откуда шестнадцатилетний подросток (то бишь, я), чья жизнь, размеренная и безбедная, никогда не была связана с какими бы то ни было потрясениями, возьмет какое-нибудь разительно отличающееся по яркости и положительной энергетике воспоминание. Не буду кривить душой, я опробовал даже своего рода "запретные приемы" вроде воспоминаний, связанных с Кайгой (момент, когда мы начали общаться после ссоры, момент, когда он обнял меня перед тем, как мы расстались на вокзале, момент из Выручай-Комнаты, когда он сотворил для меня Патронус и когда сказал, что не сердится на меня). Думается мне, что по итогу любые мои прикидки из серии "Ого, а это, кажется, сработало!" были всего-навсего самовнушением.

*

Я раздумывал об этом без малого целую неделю, и едва что-то, похожее на малооформленное, но все-таки многообещающее решение, наконец созрело в моем мозгу, я сразу побежал к Кайге.

\- Ты должен меня напугать иначе, - заявил я, отловив его рядом с чуланом для метел, откуда он как раз вышел с "Кометой" на плече.

Он отправлялся на одну из генеральных тренировкок, на которой я, к сожалению, присутствовать не мог: на прошлых Прорицаниях профессорка Анацаци все-таки подловила меня на полном непонимании принципов работы с картами Пиестора Незува и повесила на меня задание написать по ним эссе. Единственной причиной, по которой я не воспротивился этому и даже решил отказаться от посещения тренировки Кайги, была внезапная утрата носка в пределах собственной кровати: только вчера он еще был где-то в недрах покрывала - а сегодня его уже нет, и даже старое доброе _"Акцио,_ носок!" никак не помогло. Кайге я, естественно, нажаловался тем же утром, но не получил от него никакого сочувствия, только подчеркивание моей склонности к мистическому мышлению. А в обед он принес мне новые носки - очевидно, одни из своих, синие, с мерцающими серебристыми звездочками, и это тронуло меня до глубины души. По поводу звездочек он сказал, что они зачарованы, и если мне не нравятся блестки на носках - их можно приглушить при помощи движения волшебной палочки. Я в ответ уставился на него с шутливым вызовом и палочкой выкрутил блеск заколдованных звездочек на максимум. На том и порешили. Естественно, у меня и своих носков оставалось достаточно, не в одной и той же паре я ходил круглый год, но все мои-то были без блестящих звездочек. Сами понимаете.

Поэтому Кайга шел на поле для квиддича, а я шел в башню Прорицаний, фактически на отработку - защищать перед Анацаци свою писанину. Помимо этого у меня была другая важная миссия: всеми правдами и неправдами удержаться от клокощучего желания вступить с ней в какой-нибудь спор. У нее просто было одно из тех лиц, которые прямо-таки вызывают желание безудержно спорить безо всякой адекватной причины.

\- Что значит "напугать иначе"? - Кайга явно заинтересовался. Он опустил метлу так, что тупым концом черешка она уперлась в пол, небрежно обхватил древко скобой локтя, привалился плечом к стене. Я проследил взглядом линии его рук, кистей, схваченных легкими квиддичными перчатками, торса, ног. Я забыл, что хотел ответить. Завис, как детская квиддичная метла, зачарованная таким образом, что на ней невозможно подняться в воздух выше чем на тридцать дюймов - она просто застывает на месте и ждет, пока придут родители и снимут орущее и брыкающееся от разочарования чадо.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, - важным тоном заговорил Кайга, - что хочешь создать привязку создания Патронуса к выплеску негативных эмоций?

\- Вроде того, - очухался я. - Ну, дементоры ведь что-то такое и делают? Вызывают лютый, сковывающий страх? Если это триггер для вызова Патронуса у тех волшебников, которые уже владеют этими чарами в достаточной степени, то почему не поставить на то, что такое сработает и во время обучения?

Кайга потер подбородок. Я еле заставил себя не отслеживать движения его руки.

\- Знаешь, не сказал бы, что они вызывают именно лютый страх. Страх - яркое чувство. Близость дементора - глухое, тяжелое. Вместе они как разные стороны лезвия: острая и тупая. Дементор вызывает скорее ощущение долгой безнадежности, а не кратковременную вспышку страха. И потом, Патронус ведь используют не только для защиты, таким образом еще и сообщения передают, например, и просто демонстрируют его при обучении - в норме волшебник должен быть способен вызвать патронус в любом эмоциональном состоянии. Ты не боишься создать себе ложный триггер? Не боишься, что такая установка приведет к тому, что ты сможешь вызывать патронус только в состоянии испуга?

Я упрямо помотал головой.

\- Я долго думал о том, что именно у меня не получается, и такое чувство, будто мне нужна какая-то встряска. Меня же пока в угол не загнать - ничего делать не буду. Может и палочка моя такая же. И вообще.

И я добавил, вспомнив, как важны для Кайги прямые вопросы - по каким-то не вполне очевидным для меня причинам:

\- Ну так что, сможешь мне помочь?

\- Думаешь, это в моих силах?

Я взглянул на него. Одна бровь была иронично приподнята. Абсолютно обычная мимическая повадка, подумал я, оцепенело перебирая пальцами. Абсолютно обычная эмоция. И тем не менее, сейчас бы, конечно, в подлесок Хогсмида...

Если бы меня напоили Сывороткой правды, я бы на этом самом месте прижал ладонь к груди и предельно честно сказал бы: "Я думаю, что абсолютно все в твоих силах". Но никто не поил меня Сывороткой правды, да и вообще, не всегда искренние ответы - это лучший выбор. Я смущенно подрыгал ладонью в воздухе, как будто отмахивался от этого вопроса, потому что ответить на него так, чтобы это вышло в тон, мне было нечем.

\- Мне остается надеяться, - извернулся я, прямо-таки ощущая, как потрескивают в словах тонкие змеиные косточки моего гербового зверя. Кайга, вероятно, из-за меня опаздывал на свою тренировку. Хотя он не выглядел шибко торопящимся.

\- Тогда я не смогу тебя подвести, - сказал он и отвесил мне шутливый полупоклон, прижав на мгновение ладонь к солнечному сплетению. Что-то в моем восприятии будто раздвоилось. Одна часть подумала, как, наверное, это глупо и в чем-то даже нелепо смотрится со стороны - все эти наши дружеские ужимки, поклоны, кривые реверансы, целые часовые диалоги, которые мы в свободное время дурашливо ведем друг с другом от лица популярных персонажей детских сказок, народных легенд и любых других объектов магической культуры. Другая часть меня ощутила приток тепла, абсолютного, как согревающее заклятие в холодную зимнюю ночь. Распрямляясь, Кайга поднял на меня один только взгляд, оставив опущенной голову. Он улыбался, и я, естественно, тотчас же улыбнулся ему в ответ.

*

За эту мою просьбу (замечу справедливости ради, что как и за все прочие) Кайга взялся со всей возможной серьезностью. Основным рабочим инструментом все еще оставались его рассказы, так как ни настоящего дементора, ни хотя бы завалящего боггарта брать нам было неоткуда, но они стали изменяться и метаморфировать, как предмет, трансфигурируемый нерадивым студентом - с уродливым растяжением пропорций и практически полным изменением смысла. Самый первый призрачный результат мы получили в конце одного из его леденящих душу рассказов от лица человека, которому келпи отгрызли ноги: у меня получилось сконцентрироваться в достаточной степени для того, чтобы в кульминационный момент на вскрике _Экспекто Патронум_ из моей волшебной палочки выплеснулась мягкая серебристая паутинка. Она исчезла почти сразу, но воспоминания о ней мы лелеяли еще долго, радуясь так, будто сконструировали сами какое-то новое заклинание. Впоследствии паутинку мы видели еще не раз, но не могу сказать, что появлялась она только тогда, когда я усиленно думал о чем-то хорошем. Особых закономерностей, кроме сугубо тренировочной и связанной с набиванием попыток, ни я, ни Кайга не заметили.

Но просто страшных рассказов было маловато для того, чтобы испугать меня по-настоящему. Однажды, когда у нас оставалось еще немного времени до следующего занятия, Кайга сказал:

\- Возможно, придется тебя периодически трогать.

Я развлекался тем, что заклинанием развязывал и завязывал шнурки на ботинке Кайги. От этих его слов я растерялся, и шнурки намертво стянуло в гордиев узел. Глянув на меня, как на шкодливого ребенка, Кайга присел на одно колено и принялся развязывать их вручную.

\- Например, внезапно схватить, - продолжал он, задрав на меня голову. - Или щелкнуть пальцами перед твоим лицом. Или толкнуть, но, естественно, не сильно. Просто чтобы припугнуть, когда ты расслабишься.

\- Ну в таком случае ты зря мне об этом сейчас сказал, - пробормотал я, все еще растерянный. - Теперь я уже буду чего-то такого ожидать.

\- Знаю, - сказал Кайга и поморщился, - но мне было отвратительно думать о перспективе тебя задеть без предупреждения. По возможности я решил этого избегать.

Я все еще чувствовал себя крайне запутавшимся, но возможность быть внезапно схваченным Кайгой вызвала у меня какой-то нездоровый азарт. Я думал, уж не стоит ли все-таки позвать его в Хогсмид, чтобы где-нибудь там, в подлеске, мы могли друг друга спокойно схватить, но вечно что-то было не так - то уроки в расписании менялись, то ему ставили сверхурочные тренировки, а то и мне самому (и это случалось чаще всего) резко начинало не хватать духа. Новую схему мы опробовали впервые в Выручай-Комнате, где он заставил меня стоять с закрытыми глазами, а сам глубоким, как накипь, голосом наговаривал свои мрачные истории. Когда он резко цапнул меня за плечо, я вздрогнул и рефлекторно вскинул палочку, но забыл произнести заклинание. Во второй раз это уже не было особым сюрпризом, и палочка подарила нам обоим все тот же кусочек паутинки. На третий раз Кайга внезапно схватил меня за колено. Я задохнулся, скрутился в три погибели и чуть не лягнул его, но самым неожиданным было не это, а то, что в ответ на мое сдавленное _Экспекто Патронум_ палочка выбросила внезапно целый сгусток серебристого тумана. Он был намного крупнее паутинки, но главное - он потряс меня и перевернул, и когда он рассеялся, я действительно ощущал себя так, как будто пришлось обильно покопаться в голове на предмет счастливых воспоминаний. Я так и не смог понять, о чем конкретно подумал, но нам обоим было очевидно, что это еще одна ступень успеха, и это нас значительно приободрило.

За ночь с пятницы на субботу нападало столько снега, что иные сугробы в высоту были как два поставленных друг на друга первокурсника. К утру субботы снегопад прекратился, ветра не было, стояла спокойная морозная погода, и кучи студентов всех возрастов и факультетов высыпали повалять друг друга в снегу. Не были исключением и мы с Кайгой, хотя у нас, в отличие от праздных малолеток, была наша упрямая миссия: научить меня вызывать телесный Патронус. Мы добрели почти до самого озера, понемногу разговаривая то о Рождестве, то об учебе, то о квиддичном матче, который предстоял уже в понедельник. Для упражнений Кайга выбрал пятачок под деревом, которое под снегом приобрело сходство с огромным соцветием цветной капусты. Не буду кривить душой, к этому моменту мне уже стало казаться, что из нашей затертой схемы мы выжали все, что только возможно, и пора придумывать что-то новое. Однако при этом я чувствовал, что Кайга получает от происходящего удовольствие, и просто не мог этого у него отнять. В конце концов, пусть и медленно, но ведь я все-таки развивался, верно? Сгусток вместо паутинки - это уже большой шаг!

Он велел мне закрыть глаза, но перемещаться бесшумно у него получалось без особого успеха, потому что кругом был снег, и снег скрипел и шуршал, отбрасываемый его ногами с дороги. От особо громкого скрипа подошвы в утоптанном сугробе я, не сдержавшись, прыснул; от следующего захихикал в голос. Кайга рассказывал, я внимал. Воздух был стылый и безветренный, крепко трогал щеки и пальцы. В какой-то момент Кайга вдруг смолк, и я понял, что вокруг меня обозначилась абсолютная тишина. Не было слышно его шагов, не шептала вьюга, еле угадывались даже детские вопли чуть подальше от нас, у замка. Все затаилось, и я затаился тоже, замерев и задерживая дыхание. Мне стало не по себе, как будто я находился в безвоздушном пространстве, но почему-то все еще мог дышать.

\- Кайга? - осторожно позвал я, и тут он швырнул себя в меня, как волкодлак, сбивающий дичь. Я даже не слышал, откуда был совершен бросок, и вскрикнул, когда почувствовал столкновение и выпрастывающийся у меня из-под ног снег. В последний момент я на чистом, криво привитом мне инстинкте успел поднять волшебную палочку и что-то там пролопотать - не уверен даже, что это были чары Патронуса. В коротком блеске падения я ощутил, как ладонь Кайги бережно легла мне на затылок, как будто чтобы предохранить мою голову от падения на землю, но земля и без того была покрыта мягким снежным настилом небывалой толщины, и я буквально провалился в этот сугроб спиной вперед, утянув за собой Кайгу.

Сердце колотилось, как в последний раз в жизни; вцепившись Кайге в куртку, я глотал воздух ртом и пялился на него широко раскрытыми глазами, а он, все еще держа меня под затылок, как ребенка, и запустив в снег другую голую руку, изогнулся и смотрел куда-то назад.

Потом он повернулся ко мне. Лицо его раскраснелось и сияло.

\- Я его видел! - торжествующе сказал он. - Я видел твой телесный Патронус!

Я еле догадался, что надо разлепить пересохший рот и что-то ответить.

\- И что это? - вышло так, будто меня пытали жаждой дня три подряд. Я прочистил горло. - Кто это был?

\- Детально не рассмотрел, извини, - сказал Кайга. - Это что-то небольшое. Но он телесный, Хильде! Он был телесный и вполне реальный! Поздравляю!

Я понятия не имел, что ему отвечать. Лежал в снегу, точно меня шваркнули _Ступефаем,_ без единой цельной мысли в голове. Сугроб вокруг нас был высок, но не так, будто мы провалились в могилу, а так, будто нам было лет по восемь и мы, разыгравшись во дворе, построили себе один снежный форт на двоих и теперь прятались за укреплениями.

\- Тебе, наверное, холодно, - пролопотал я. Это было первым, что пришло мне в голову. Прищур Кайги не демонстрировал особого понимания, так что я уточнил: - Ну, рукам. В снегу.

\- А, - сказал он. - Ну, это дело нестрашное.

Его ладонь, лежащая у меня под головой, сместилась чуть ниже, к позвоночному изгибу шеи. Скатившись с меня, Кайга приподнял мне голову и помог мне усесться в снегу. Сам он тоже сел рядом, мы оба были какие-то ошалелые. В голове у меня гарцевала целая канитель разнообразных мыслей, причем с какого-то пикси радость от того, что я сумел сотворить телесный Патронус, как-то перекрывалась радостью от того, что я немного полежал под Кайгой. Мысленно я связал это с тем, что Патронус свой я сам лично так и не увидел, а вот Кайгу - вполне, и очень близко. Я еще подумал, что нам повезло, что поблизости не оказалось очередного голубя-доносчика Ралы. "Студент Рэйвенкло варварски накинулся на студента Слизерина на улице и вывалял его в снегу". Хотя в принципе после этого ничего особо не случилось. Никакой сенсации.

\- Так ты видел его? Мой Патронус? - переспросил я, когда мы кое-как поднялись на ноги и отряхнули часть налипшего снега. После этого Кайга привел мою одежду в порядок Чарами горячего воздуха, а я тем же способом согрел и его, и это показалось самой естественной и обыденной вещью на свете.

\- Видел, совсем мельком. Он был небольшой, наверное, с ладонь размером, если не чуть меньше. На фоне снега практически совсем потерялся и довольно быстро исчез. Но это точно не последний раз, когда ты его видишь.

Я кивнул. Не сговариваясь, мы зашагали обратно к замку. Часто говорят, что дорога назад всегда короче впервые пройденного пути, но одни связывают это с тем, что человека подгоняет желание скорее вернуться домой, а другие - с тем, что, зная особенности дороги, теперь человек в состоянии пройти по ней с максимальной экономией времени. Мы с Кайгой и вправду припустили как-то уж очень быстро, правда я сомневаюсь, что это на самом деле объяснялось какой-то из двух обозначенных причин. Неловкое молчание прервал Кайга.

\- Ты сердит? - спросил он, быстро стрельнув в мою сторону взглядом. - Из-за сугроба.

\- Вовсе нет, - поспешил сказать я. - В смысле, это просто было очень внезапно, я не ожидал. Но так, в целом, можешь валить меня в сугробы в любое время, как у тебя будет минутка.

Я ухмыльнулся ему, он скорчил рожу в ответ. Мы почти дошли до поворота, после которого короткая дорога вела ко входу в замок, когда я вдруг почувствовал себя очень смелым, потянулся к Кайге рукой, поймал его пальцы и легонько сжал. С небольшим опозданием он накрыл мне костяшку большим пальцем и погладил в знак узнавания. Руки мы почти сразу расцепили, но до самых ворот в замок прошли так близко, что ткань на рукавах наших курток при каждом шаге терлась и шуршала.

\- У меня есть еще одна, последняя идея о том, как можно тебя напугать, - сказал мне Кайга, когда мы были уже в холле. - Я не уверен, что она сработает, но если бы я был теоретиком, изучающим Чары Патронуса, то в нашем конкретном случае я бы поручился за то, что это будет действительно последний рубеж. Последнее закрепляющее упражнение. Короче, если бы я был профессиональным специалистом по Чарам, то в моей особой методике преподавания такой маневр точно был бы финальным аккордом, неизменно эффективным.

Я представил Кайгу преподающим на каких-нибудь "КУРСАХ ОБРЕТЕНИЯ ТЕЛЕСНОГО ПАТРОНУСА". Представил шеренгу безликих учеников, которые стоят с закрытыми глазами, пока он крадется вдоль ряда и каждого неожиданно щупает за коленку. С одной стороны это было смешно, с другой - как-то не особо.

\- И что же это за идея? - спросил я, не зная, чего и ожидать.

\- Я не могу тебе сказать, - Кайга улыбнулся в практически извиняющейся манере. - Если скажу, тогда страшно не будет. Но без твоего одобрения я этого делать не стану.

М-м-м, загадки... На этом месте я против воли напрягся.

\- Я должен одобрить кота в мешке? Честно говоря, это мне не очень нравится.

\- Можешь задать мне какие-нибудь общие вопросы по поводу этого всего, - тут же предложил Кайга. - И я отвечу так, чтобы мой ответ не нарушил сюрприза.

Ну, подумал я, ладно. Можно попробовать.

\- Ага, хорошо. И когда планируется этот "сюрприз"?

\- В ближайшее время. И недели не пройдет.

\- Кто-то еще будет задействован?

\- Нет. Никого больше, кроме нас.

\- Скажи хоть, это безопасно? - сам, однако, не знаю, что именно я пытался узнать этим вопросом, какие именно аспекты психологического и физического здоровья ставил во главу угла. Кайга кивнул: он в уточнениях явно не нуждался.

\- Сравнительно безопасно. В той же степени, в какой и любая другая жизненная активность. Но я думаю, что все будет нормально.

Не сильно успокаивает...

\- Ты этого хочешь? - я попробовал подойти с другой стороны. Не вышло: Кайга сжал губы и горячечно замотал головой.

\- Неважно, чего я хочу, - сказал он. - Это твое дело и твой выбор.

Но я видел, что его прямо потряхивало от его идеи; видел, как ему хотелось ею со мной поделиться. Возможно, я поступил неправильно и не слишком мудро, но прямо там, в холле замка, я, набрав в грудь воздуха, сказал Кайге:

\- Хорошо. Давай попробуем.

Я, конечно, мог бы догадаться заранее. Мог бы сопоставить факты, приложить их на психологический портрет Кайги и все разгадать сразу, но у меня и мысли не было о том, что это необходимо. Целое воскресенье я провел в поту и в подготовке всех отложенных до последнего домашних заданий, взмыленный и мечущийся между башней и библиотекой. С Кайгой в этот день я увиделся только один раз - за завтраком.

В ближайшее время... И недели не пройдет...

А в понедельник состоялся обещанный матч Рэйвенкло - Слизерин. На нем-то все и случилось.

*

Тем утром у нас не получилось увидеться даже во время завтрака, так что я нарочно протолкался на трибунах так близко к парапету, как только мог, и ждал, пока Кайга на меня посмотрит. Его взгляд отыскал меня в толпе, лицо смягчилось. От отсалютовал мне ладонью. Я в ответ помахал ему всей рукой. Было построение команд, был судейский свисток, после которого все игроки плавно снялись в небо Я не очень помню, как играли прочие ребята, потому что весь матч осознанно следил только за Кайгой. У него было восхитительное лицо, голодное, хищное, заостренное. Ни на мгновение Кайга не прекращал выискивать на поле вожделенный золотой мячик с крылышками. Едва тот появился в поле зрения, он кинулся в погоню, и снитч был пойман - в близкое к рекордному время. Если судить по справедливости, матч вышел очень коротким и совсем не зрелищным, но Рэйвенкловские трибуны - а вместе с ними и я, хотя мне и приходилось сдерживаться, - были вне себя.

Но вместо того, чтобы лететь вниз, к земле, сдавать снитч судье и радоваться победе, Кайга для чего-то совершил один медленный полный круг по стадиону. Он летел так, как могла бы плыть ленивая сытая акула, с опущенным вниз лицом - и вдруг метла его вздернулась почти вертикально. Свободной рукой вцепившись в древко, Кайга выстроил спину аркой, как держатель призового седла на конкурсе "Укатай Тару-Ушти", и направил метлу еще выше, вверх, вверх, вверх...

Он был все выше и выше, летел рывками, все его тело изгибалось волной, когда он подхлестывал метлу, с силой толкая сводами стоп изогнутые подножки. Пасмурные облака на фоне его фигуры были как один большой клок черненого серебра, солнце бело скользило по ним изнутри. Ясно же было, что что-то пошло не так, и я не понимал, почему никто ничего не делает, почему никто не бросился его остановить или хотя бы подстраховать! Только позже Брюн объяснила: все произошло так быстро, просто сверкнуло в момент, как молния, и все вознесение Кайги заняло, наверное, не больше семи секунд...

И еще меньше времени заняло его падение. Дорога назад - всегда короче, как мы выяснили.

В верхней точке своего полета (а она была так далека от земли, что против солнца я насилу мог его рассмотреть, даже из-под козырька ладони) Кайга на мгновение замер, как триумфатор. Возможно, он огляделся и порадовался тому, какой роскошный вид открывается с высоты орлиного полета.

А потом он отбросил метлу.

Вот так просто, взял - и оттолкнул ее от себя ногами, точно планировал спешиться на землю. С той лишь разницей, что от земли его отделяло ровно такое же расстояние, которое отделяет живого ловца от не вполне живого. Когда он пнул метлу, я заорал, словно это меня ударили в сердце. В воздухе выглядело все так, будто они с метлой попытались неудачно побороться; застежка его спортивного ботинка зацепилась за одну из подножек, и Кайга лягнулся, чтобы метла отвалилась. Они брызнули друг от друга в разные стороны, два вращающихся темных силуэта на фоне сплошной пелены перламутра, и оба начали падать. Хаотическое движение в небе без векторов и проекций, одна сплошная яркая, стремительная мука. Я распахнул рот, но крик не вышел из горла. Я почувствовал себя так, словно остался одним из двух последних людей на планете - а совсем скоро останусь самым последним.

Вдруг ахнули почти все трибуны разом, и я всмотрелся в ту фигурку, которая была крупнее и падала быстрее. Она копошилась и лихорадочно дергала руками. "Он хочет достать палочку, - услышал я где-то рядом шепот - взволнованный, но пустой, как будто наблюдение велось не за живым человеком, который вот-вот разобьется в лепешку, а за колдографическим рисунком. - Он, наверное, хочет притянуть к себе метлу! Выпендривается... То-то его отстранят от квиддича, когда Делукка встретит его на земле..."

Да, возможно, говорящий был прав, как бы мне ни хотелось стукнуть его за слово "Выпендривается" в отношении падающего с большой высоты человека. Но беда была в том, что в правой руке Кайга все еще держал снитч. Любой другой человек, наверное, выбросил бы его сразу же, как ненужный атрибут, но мышечная память Кайги знала только один акт избавления от снитча - передача его в руки ответственному в конце матча. Никто из нас достоверно и понятия не имел, что он чувствует; подозреваю, что испуган он был не меньше нашего. Особенно когда его путаное копошение в области своего спортивного пояса вдруг прервалось, и Кайга всплеснул левой рукой, как будто вопрошал у Мерлина и Морганы, за что ему это все.

Он выронил палочку, я разглядел это с ужасающей, кристальной четкостью. Она, похожая на иголочку на фоне огромного облака, выскользнула у него из пальцев в тот самый момент, когда он выхватил ее из футляра на поясе и уже был готов призвать метлу. Теперь из моих губ вылетел размокший, горький стон, в глазах помутнело. До сих пор я никогда в жизни не испытывал такого всепоглощающего ужаса. Кровь загустела, и сердцу внезапно стало в три раза труднее толкать ее по телу. Разум, опережая события, суетливо принялся показывать мне картинки вразнобой: распластанный на земле, бездыханный Кайга, пустые и голые коридоры Хогвартса, стена, в которой больше не открывается дверь в Выручай-Комнату, мои пальцы поверх его руки, его ясные глаза напротив моих - и снежные стены вокруг нас. Это было невыносимо, нестерпимо и намного мощнее меня, словно бы меня силой заставили прикоснуться к порталу, ведущему в мир мертвых, страну бескрайнего, одинокого холода. Я почувствовал себя самым несчастным, самым покинутым, самым брошеным человеком на свете с самым разбитым, раздавленным сердцем. Какая-то искренняя, точно нашпигованная иголками мантра сама сорвалась у меня с языка, палочка завибрировала в пальцах, но ее серебряная вспышка потерялась на фоне вихря, через который падал Кайга.

Как позже сказала все та же Брюн, очень хорошо, что я повременил со слезами. Иначе я не заметил бы, как с краю на поле для игры в квиддич метнулась Рала Лесс.

Она бросилась в гущу остолбеневших слизеринцев, выхватила у первого попавшегося на пути его метлу, оседлала ее легким, профессиональным движением и тут же пришпорила воздух. Метла выстрелила, как снаряд из пушки. Рала пригнулась поближе к древку, она не сводила взгляда с Кайги.

Выхватив собственную волшебную палочку, Рала Лесс совершила ею три росчерка.

Первым заклинанием, по всей видимости, было _Левикорпус._ Она стегнула воздух палочкой, и Кайгу тряхануло, как котенка в зубах у галопирующей матери, волочащей его за шкирку. Он прекратил падение и перевернулся колесом, потом вниз головой повис в воздухе. Мантия свесилась позади него, как флаг. Это выиграло ему несколько бесценных долей секунды.

Вторым заклинанием она наколдовала воздушную подушку под тем местом, где висел Кайга. Подушка выглядела как облако пара и колыхалась, становясь то густой, то тонкой. Но, думаю, у Ралы не было времени раздумывать о максимальном комфорте.

Третьим заклинанием было _Либеракорпус._ Кайга, освобожденный от сглаза, тяжело рухнул в воздушное месиво и немного покачался вместе с облаком.

На этом его полет окончился. В относительной безопасности, в целостности и сохранности. Только когда это дошло до меня, я разрешил себе вдохнуть. Глазам было так мокро и холодно, что я не мог соблюсти баланс между "закрыть их" и "таращиться во все глаза" и потому часто жмурился, как светобоящийся. Прихваченные морозом ресницы слипались, но новые горячие слезы размачивали их, и все было по новой. Люди на трибунах как с ума посходили. Я отпихнул каких-то однокашников с дороги, вылез на ступеньки и понесся по ним через одну, оскальзываясь и оступаясь. Внизу, на поле, народу тоже было достаточно, но вокруг Ралы и Кайги будто сохранялся какой-то священный радиус, за пределы которого никто не смел проникать. Кайга пошевелился на своей перине. Было непонятно, насколько он в сознании, но я увидел, как он разжимает закоченевшую правую руку - и из нее на землю вываливается снитч. Видел, как Рала, положив одолженную метлу на землю, осторожно подходит к Кайге, вдруг останавливается и смотрит себе под ногу, и лицо ее сочувственно искажается. Нагнувшись, она подбирает с земли какие-то щепки. Песочного цвета мех торчит в занозах. Это остатки палочки Кайги, разломанной надвое.

Рядом с Ралой внезапно оказался Румо, молчаливый, слушающий. Она бросила ему, чтоб послал в замок за колдомедиком, и Румо в ответ коротко доложил, что Урс уже в пути. Вдвоем они склонились над Кайгой, протянули ему руки, и меня словно прошило каленой иглой - я тоже должен быть там, я тоже должен ему помочь!

Я кинулся к ним, ноги были как ватные, в голове бились и терзались колючие молнии. С одной стороны я был счастлив, я был вне себя от радости, что с ним ничего не случилось. С другой стороны...

Я остановился, как вкопанный, когда от кое-как поднявшегося на ноги Кайги меня отделяло шагов семь.

Как он мог придумать такое? Как он мог всерьез решить, что это хорошая идея?

Почему он не подумал о том, как ужасно все может получиться? Неужели решил, что все предвидел наверняка? Или, может, отдался на волю случая, потому что ему было не очень важно, как все выйдет? Меня вдруг швырнуло в такую злобу, что я даже, к величайшему своему смятению, подумал, сведя зубы вместе до боли в челюсти: сейчас подскочу к нему и ударю изо всех сил, чтобы эта белая паника покинула мои кости.

Мы наконец поравнялись друг с другом, на каждые два моих злых шага приходился один его.

Я рассмотрел его лицо, бледное, перекошенное и смятое какой-то неописуемой эмоцией. Я увидел, как он оглядывается через плечо на свою разломанную волшебную палочку в руках Ралы Лесс. Человеческим языком не выразить, как быстро и резко бросало меня от одной эмоции в другую, но на всю последующую жизнь глубоко у меня на подкорке поселился обжигающий стыд за ту грубую, шальную мысль - о том, чтобы умышленно ударить Кайгу. Я представил, как складываю эту мысль в комок и запускаю далеко-далеко за пределы квиддичного поля. Я не хотел больше никогда ее видеть.

Надо было с ним заговорить, и с языка у меня дрожаще сорвалось первое, что пришло на ум:

\- О Моргана, я так, так перепугался...

Кайга сжался, как будто все-таки разглядел за моим лицом припрятанное в угол желание ударить его. У него были крупные зрачки, они рыхло и бледно покачивались на радужках.

\- Понимаю, - сказал он, абсолютно осипший и чудовищно несчастный. Настолько несчастный, что это ошпарило меня еще сильнее.

Я знал, что Кайгу будут песочить теперь все, кому не лень: от Трекко и Делукки и до Ралы, Румо и всех прочих его знакомцев и однокашников. И я знал, что он и сам, скорее всего, не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чем он думал, когда решился на это бессмысленное безумие. Не было смысла спрашивать у него все это. Я подумал, что, наверное, выражу ему свое недовольство иначе, другими формулировками. Но сделаю это позже, когда он отогреется и придет в себя. Так будет по-дружески. Я надеялся, что так Кайга поймет, что даже после этой несусветной глупости все еще неизменно дорог мне.

И из меня посыпалось:

\- Ты в порядке? Ты ничего не повредил? Живой? Целый? - я схватил его за руки (ледяные), но этого показалось мало, и тогда я подошел к нему совсем вплотную, сгреб его за шею и прижал к себе так сильно, что чуть не задохнулся. - Это была случайность? Ты не собирался самоубиться на глазах у всего стадиона посреди игры?

Кайга хрипнул. Не знаю, было ли это смехом, плачем или особенностями восстановления дыхания после падения с высоты. Он охотно упал в объятие, привлек меня за пояс и доверительно уткнулся лицом мне в шею: это было холоднее, чем когда очередной тупой однокурсник шутки ради левитирует за столом ложку и прижимает ее тебе к холке, пока ты не видишь, но не в пример приятнее.

\- Не специально, - подтвердил он простуженным голосом. - Вверху - воздух... влажный, холодно, конденсируется... Она случайно выскользнула. Не по плану. Все не по плану. Но я нормально.

Его затрясло, потому что "нормально" он очевидно не был. Возможно, его действительно отстранят от квиддича... да и в сломанной палочке приятного мало, хотя дело и поправимое... Я не знал, что делать и чем ему помочь, и принялся поглаживать Кайгу по спине. Вокруг нас уже начала собираться средних размеров толпа; я услышал, как зевака, по голосу очень похожий на Латуду, поделился своим важным мнением: он, мол, не понимает, почему эти матчи всегда превращаются в балаган. Еще кто-то пропихивался между людей активнее всех прочих, и скоро я услышал голос младшего школьного колдомедика - Урса. Мы оба знали, что Урс абсолютно точно будет настаивать на транспортировке потенциально пострадавшего в больничное крыло с последующим осмотром, поэтому нам пришлось друг от друга отойти.

Урс уже наколдовал носилки и жестом пригласил Кайгу прилечь на них.

\- Привет, - дружелюбно сказал он. - Главное - что все живы. Возможно, даже целы. Сам залезть сможешь?

Кайга угрюмо поковылял к носилкам. Я бросился следом, неловко и без особой необходимости поддерживая его под локоть. Наша короткая процессия в больничное крыло состояла только из Урса и носилок с Кайгой, за которыми плелся я. Всех остальных, кто пытался было из праздного любопытства увязаться за нами, Урс разогнал еще у выхода со стадиона. Он хотел и меня отослать, но Кайга попросил, чтобы меня пустили с ним хотя бы до дверей в больничное крыло. И добавил, быстро на меня взглянув: "Если ты сам хочешь, конечно".

\- Лежи, - сказал я ему и чуть ускорил шаг.

*

Что ж, в больничном крыле наше появление хотя бы не вызвало всеобщего ажиотажа: немногочисленные его обитатели (на двух кроватях я заметил по продолговатому кому, похожему на тело под одеялом, и еще около одной кровати на тумбочке лежали какие-то вещи - несколько книг и пара очков для чтения сверху) в основном спали и вряд ли следили за игрой из окон. Отсутствие избыточного внимания нам было только на руку.

Для начала Урс пригласил Кайгу за ширму. Но едва Кайга принял сидячее положение и попытался спустить ноги с носилок, как Урс вдруг громко приказал ему лечь обратно и, как только потрясенный Кайга подчинился, пояснил нам - с улыбкой, без тени неловкости:

\- Совсем забыл, что лучше новоприбывших своими ногами не заставлять гонять. Строго не судите, я практикант.

Носилки с Кайгой он прямо так и левитировал в специальный угол, где за ширмой, вероятно, стояла еще одна койка. Там Урс возился с ним довольно долго: шуршала ткань, бряцали застежки, Кайга шумно дышал и переставал дышать по команде. Я нашел около оставленной постояльцем-книголюбом кровати единственный стул и уселся на него, против воли подумав о том, что за ширмой Кайга сейчас, наверное, лежит с задранным свитером, чтобы Урс мог его осмотреть. Я тут же разволновался и сжал пальцы в кулаки.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросили у меня с другой стороны кровати. Я уставился на новоприбывшего. Это, похоже, и был вернувшийся (может, из туалета?) владелец и книг, и очков, и - временно - кровати. Он был какой-то крохотный и тоненький, с худенькой шеей, теряющейся в воротнике больничной пижамы, с гладко причесанными темными волосами и огромными карими глазами. У него был такой жалостливый вид, что я моментально подумал, что он сейчас расплачется из-за оккупированного стула. Я вскочил на ноги.

\- А, ничего страшного, сиди! - всполошился книжный мальчик. - Мои друзья все равно придут в следующий раз практически перед сном...

Я покорно сел обратно. Имени собеседника я не знал, может, только встречал пару раз где-то в коридорах, но незнакомцами мы оставались недолго. Он протянул мне руку.

\- Данцелот, - представился он, и меня как обухом огрело. - Хаффлпафф, четвертый курс.

\- Хильдегунст, - пробормотал я, пожимая протянутую руку. - Слизерин, шестой курс. Моего крестного тоже звали Данцелот.

\- Звали? - переспросил Данцелот и в следующую секунду уже опечалился еще сильнее, чем казалось до этого. - О, мне крайне...

Но договорить он не успел, потому что скрипнули полозья ширмы, и Кайга вышел из-за нее - с абсолютно ошалелым лицом и тоже в больничной пижаме, правда, на несколько размеров больше, чем у крошки Данцелота. Вслед за Кайгой вышел Урс, за спиной у которого левитировала неровно сложенная стопка грязной одежды Кайги. Одежду Урс волшебной палочкой отправил в приоткрытую дверь какой-то маленькой задней комнатки, туда же сами по себе протопали и ботинки.

Лицо у меня вытянулось. Урс, глянув на меня, сказал:

\- До завтрашнего утра я прописываю твоему ненаглядному больничный режим с порцией успокаивающего зелья на ночь - для крепкого сна. Ему надо отдохнуть от потрясений и заранее подготовиться ко всем неприятным разговорам.

По тому, какую паузу он сделал, и по его мимической игре я понял, что он имеет в виду: что один из этих неприятных разговоров Кайге (моему ненаглядному) устрою именно я. Я тут же свирепо раздул ноздри, встал, подхватил стул под спинку и потащил его к бесхозной кровати, около которой неуверенно мялся опижамленный Кайга. Мы пересеклись взглядами, но выражение лица у него было нечитаемое. От его внимания явно тоже не укрылось слово, которым Урс обозначил взаимосвязь между нами.

\- Формально дневные часы посещения уже прошли, - продолжал Урс, - но по факту тут вообще никто не придерживается этого правила. Только долго все равно не засиживайся. Всем, кто тут находится, нужен покой. Включая меня.

\- И меня, - пробормотал я сварливо, думая, что Урс меня не услышит, но он различил мою реплику и весело фыркнул:

\- Ну так сбрось себя с метлы - делов-то!

Челюсть у Кайги закаменела. Мы оба буравили спину Урса жгучими взглядами, пока он не скрылся в той самой маленькой комнатке и не загремел там чем-то, напевая "Ведуний". Два других болезных так и спали себе в коконе из одеял, не показывая лиц. Четверокурсник с Хаффлпаффа, уже надевший очки, тоже юркнул в постель, аккуратным ученическим взмахом палочки зажег волшебную лампу на столике и теперь уютно лежал, пролистывая одну из своих книг. Иногда он, правда, бросал на нас быстрые взгляды. Думаю, фраза про сбрасывание с метлы не могла не привлечь его внимание. Возможно, он и из окна все видел, раз не спал во время матча.

\- Ляжешь в кровать? - беспомощно предложил я Кайге. События последнего часа казались абсолютно сюрреалистичными. От такого сна я был бы рад проснуться - вот прямо сейчас.

Кайга непонятно похмыкал, откинул край одеяла и полез под него. В тех местах, где было видно голую кожу, он был чистым и без синяков или каких-то других следов физических повреждений. Задним числом я подумал, что даже не в курсе, насколько на самом деле мягки воздушные подушки вроде той, которую соорудила в последний момент Рала Лесс.

\- Тебе дали "Костероста"? - тихо спросил я.

\- Зачем? - Кайга растянулся на кровати во всю длину, поморщился и стал медленно подгребать к груди одеяло. - У меня ничего не сломано.

Я помог ему укрыться. Краем глаза я видел, что Данцелот наблюдает за нами со своей вежливой дистанции. Я ответил ему мрачным взглядом.

\- Твой друг в порядке? - спросил он меня обеспокоенно.

\- Его друг в сознании и способен отвечать на вопросы самостоятельно, - устало откликнулся Кайга. - Все нормально.

\- Приношу извинения, - тут же звонко сказал Данцелот и вернулся к чтению. Ему хватило такта не уточнять про падения и метлы.

Да уж, чего бы там обо мне ни думал Урс, в такой обстановке выяснять отношения - все равно что давать открытый концерт. Я подвинул стул поближе к изголовью кровати Кайги, но я понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Разговаривать? Распространенно не выйдет, неудобно при посторонних. Лекарства ему давать никакие не нужно, помощь в перемещении ему тоже не требуется и вряд ли он в настроении развлечений. Да и не каталог же волшебных палочек предложить полистать. В голову мне пришла только идея про обед и про какие-то необходимые предметы из гостиной Рэйвенкло.

\- Тебе принести какой-нибудь еды? Или что-нибудь из личных вещей?

\- Думаю, в вещах на полдня нет отдельной необходимости, - сказал Кайга. - Да и в еде. Здесь же, наверное, есть какая-то своя еда?

Не сговариваясь, мы уставились на Данцелота, который уже проявил себя как прилежный знаток больничных распорядков. В ответ на наши объединенные взгляды он заложил страничку пальцем и услужливо воззрился на нас.

\- Скажи, пожалуйста, - обратился я к нему, - тут кормят?

\- Кормят, - Данцелот кивнул. - В соответствии с персональной диетой. Но если у твоего друга все в порядке, кроме легкого нервного утомления, то это его не коснется. Выбор блюд не такой, как в Большом зале, но вполне хватает.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил я, чувствуя себя так, будто только что прослушал справку по колдорадио.

Ну, последние варианты сами себя аннулировали. У меня больше не было никаких идей, кроме одной: я потянулся к лежащей на одеяле руке Кайги, положил ее на одну из своих ладоней, а другой накрыл сверху. Надо поставить хоть какую-то точку, подумал я, успокаивающе поглаживая руку Кайги, фалангой большого пальца пересчитывая его костяшки слева направо и справа налево.

\- Если ты хочешь, - сказал я, склонившись к нему и понизив голос, - я сейчас могу подвести некий итог со своей стороны, чтобы больше к этому не возвращаться. Или наоборот - сейчас могу промолчать, а вернемся к разговору, когда у нас у обоих будут силы.

\- Можешь выделить сейчас что-нибудь главное, - глухо предложил Кайга, - а остальное, если там много всего, оставить на потом.

Сердце у меня дрогнуло: должно быть, он имел в виду вопрос моего дальнейшего общения с ним. Останемся ли мы друзьями. Будем ли еще разговаривать. Хочу ли я его видеть и все такое. Тут мне пришлось выпустить его ладонь.

Потянувшись к Кайге, я обхватил руками его голову, запустил пальцы в волосы. Он двинулся мне навстречу, и я прильнул лбом к его лбу. Ощутил, как Кайга взял меня ладонью за подбородок, погладил подушечкой большого пальца под нижней губой. Мне было интересно, смотрит ли на нас Данцелот, но не настолько, чтобы разрывать этот контакт.

\- Три вещи, - шепнул я ему. - Первая: прошу тебя, больше никогда так не делай.

Он сглотнул, я почувствовал это по возвратному движению вертикальных связок у него позади ушей.

\- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, - прошептал он в ответ, и я чуть не поперхнулся.

\- Второе, - продолжил я, - твоя чертова теория себя оправдала. У меня получился полноценный Патронус, но учитывая всю ситуацию, я тоже не рассмотрел, кто это был. Я попробую вызвать его еще раз, но самостоятельно, в спокойной обстановке. Если не получится, то и ну его к Бидлю.

Кайга шевельнулся. Возможно, это был смешок. Надеюсь. Не знаю.

\- Это резонно, - сказал он. - Я поддерживаю такой план.

\- Ага, - сказал я. Мы подбирались к самой страшной части моего короткого выступления. - Ага, отлично. Тогда последнее: хочу пригласить тебя в Хогсмид, когда выйдешь отсюда. Если захочешь. В смысле, прямо пригласить. Прямо серьезно. Как некоторые делают. Пойдешь?

Я думал, он замолчит или надолго задумается. Или будет мяться. Или еще что-нибудь. Думал, это будет долгая, мучительная пауза.

Но Кайга практически сразу отстранился от моего лба. Как я понял, сделано это было исключительно для того, чтобы взгляд, которым он меня наградил (а это была именно награда, такие вещи нельзя купить, их можно только получить в подарок), щекотно вывернул из меня всю душу.

\- Пойду, - сказал Кайга. - Пойду с радостью.

\- Вот и славно, - сказал я и был вынужден отвернуться, а то существовала опасность прямо на месте рассыпаться на кучу маленьких пищащих искорок.

Данцелот на нас не смотрел, он был увлечен книгой.

Или просто был слишком тактичный.


End file.
